<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>企鹅归家记 by Cillynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492023">企鹅归家记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn'>Cillynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每届学生都会为数学头疼，每个学乐器的孩子都会为练琴头疼，今天的Eddy Chen也在为学生Brett Yang头疼。<br/>大哥哥带七岁孩子的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>企鹅归家记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*EB向<br/>*与现实不相符的年龄差</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每届学生都会为数学头疼，每个学乐器的孩子都会为练琴头疼，今天的Eddy Chen也在为学生Brett Yang头疼。</p><p> </p><p>这位勤俭持家的大学生Eddy正在家门口的昆士兰音乐学院攻读小提琴表演专业。他周一到周五需要苦思冥想如何逃掉不必要的课去练琴，周六白天要去workshop在同学面前表演，晚上要去参加歌剧和芭蕾演出，周日白天继续忙于各种表演比赛，最后在傍晚时分对付这个最麻烦的小家伙Brett Yang.<br/>Brett和他住在同一社区，这个社区中只有他们两家是华人。Brett妈妈偶尔会和Eddy妈妈约着玩麻将，在搓麻将牌的清脆声中偶尔就能听到Eddy在卧室练琴的声音。刚开始两位妈妈还会偷偷在门口探头看看，自从有一次把Eddy吓的差点跌进Belle的钢琴里，她们就只好安安分分在棋牌屋玩麻将。但Eddy精湛的琴艺让Brett妈妈羡慕不已，又逢过年拜访听Eddy想新学期带带学生当作补贴，于是她满心欢喜的给儿子买好小提琴后，把他硬是推到了Eddy家。<br/>那Brett Yang的表现如何呢？<br/>第一节课：<br/>B mum："Time for your first lesson, dear."<br/>B:"I don't wanna, I'm hungry."<br/>B mum:"No, you would have to go to your violin lesson."<br/>B(shake his shoulders and head greatly)："Nahhhhhhhhh..."</p><p>第二节课：<br/>E:"Did you bring your book today?"<br/>B:"No."<br/>E:"Why not?"<br/>B:"I forgot."<br/>E:"Did you bring your violin today?"<br/>B:"No."<br/>E:"Why not?"<br/>B:"I forgot."<br/>E:"What're you even doing here?"<br/>B:"I forgot."</p><p>第三节课：<br/>B(hold his violin):"Why are two f holes here?"<br/>B(take up his bow):"Is this really from horse's tail?"</p><p>......<br/>and so on, and so on.</p><p>他确实还是个孩子，Eddy这样告诉自己，耐心地指出脑袋里只想着珍珠奶茶的Brett哪些地方是"out of tune"。<br/>Anyway, 和蔼的邻家大哥哥Eddy和Brett妈妈在音乐要求上一样严格，Brett的琴技怎么说还是有了提高。经过两年练习，Brett磕磕绊绊能拉一些小曲子下来了。<br/>只不过比Eddy的预期……低很多。</p><p> </p><p>今天的Brett Yang也没有练琴。<br/>Eddy中午刚在烈日下为一场草坪婚礼伴奏完，他能感到心里的怒火就像是烧开水的锅盖一样窜腾。<br/>“OK, Brett. 听着，你这样是在浪费你自己的时间，浪费我的时间，浪费你妈妈的钱。我说过多少遍了，学小提琴最重要环节的就是practice，如果你再不练琴，那我想我们的课再上下去也没多大意义了。”<br/>Brett只是托腮看了他一眼，叹了口气。<br/>“别又编鬼话骗我。”Eddy警告他。<br/>“我没打算。”Brett一下一下拨着小提琴上的弦，撅着嘴看着Eddy，“我今天能在你家睡吗？我爸妈昨天都去悉尼了。”<br/>Eddy皱起眉头：“那你今天怎么吃的饭？”<br/>“……洋芋片？”Brett的肚子很应景的响了起来。<br/>Eddy重重叹了口气。怪不得这小子从进门就没什么力气。</p><p>十分钟后，一天饿的软塌塌的Brett爬上了Eddy的车。<br/>Brett趴在车窗上，凝视着静静流淌的布里斯班河。黑蓝色的湖面上闪烁着橘黄色的灯光，窗外飞机引擎声隐隐作响。<br/>“我记得……是不是有首歌——呃，曲子，叫，什么河来着。”Brett眨眨眼睛，“就是哒哒哒、哒哒哒……”<br/>“蓝色多瑙河。”Eddy还是有点出乎意料，毕竟他眼里这孩子脑子里和正常七岁孩子一样，不是游戏就是甜食，很难往里装古典乐这种让大众听着枯燥乏味的东西。他没想到Brett竟然能将蓝色多瑙河那段出名的旋律哼个差不多。<br/>“对，德沃夏——不对，施特劳斯！嗷！”Brett兴奋的挥舞了下拳头，动作幅度过大直接打到了车顶。<br/>“小心点。”Eddy不由笑了，能记住施特劳斯，年轻一代复兴古典音乐有望啊。<br/>Brett吹完手后，看向后视镜里的Eddy：“听会儿音乐呗。当然，古典。你平常没有听古典电台的习惯吗？我以为古典乐手没事儿只听古典音乐。”<br/>Eddy顺从的打开收音机：“我平常会听，今天不是你在车上么。我本来以为你们这个年纪，平常要么不听音乐，要么只听流行歌。”<br/>“可我平常只听古典乐啊。”Brett摘下眼镜用衣角来回擦两下，“怎么更脏了。”<br/>“你只听古典乐？”Eddy转头看向忙活着擦眼镜的Brett。<br/>“对啊，就是对不上名字。”Brett来回翻着眼镜，透过镜片看Eddy，“Eddy你这么看起来好小啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——诶，变绿灯了！”</p><p>火锅店里的Brett兴高采烈的吸着珍珠，看着眼前不停翻腾冒泡的火锅汤底。他一边嚼着珍珠，一边小心的将鼻子探过去。<br/>“小心别烫——哎。烫伤了吗？”Eddy看着揉着鼻子闭眼大叫的Brett，忍俊不禁的递给他一块湿巾。<br/>“应、应该没有。”Brett急忙把湿巾捂到鼻子上，湿巾随着他每次呼气向上翻起一次，眼镜上的白雾迟迟没有消散下去。<br/>后来Brett决定在一眼摸瞎的情况下狼吞虎咽。Eddy自己并没有吃多少，虽然他中午只是吃了一顿便餐，但……照顾孩子更重要，对吧，</p><p>吃过饭后Brett再一次证明，吃饱撑的半大孩子果然都是麻烦精。Brett以自己好久好久好久好久好久（此处省略无数个好久）没有上过街了为理由，磨着Eddy带他去街区玩。<br/>“我们去玩嘛。”Brett晃着他的胳膊，没戴眼镜的眼睛眨巴不停，“你看，今晚你家人不在，我家人也不在，我们两个这么早回去有什么意思啊。”<br/>离上次Eddy Chen上街是什么时候了？<br/>一年前。<br/>“你也肯定好久没上过街了对不对？”<br/>今晚本来打算做什么来着？<br/>练琴。<br/>“都快圣诞了，街上肯定超超超热闹的。”<br/>可以换时间吗？<br/>不——<br/>“求你了嘛。”<br/>——完全可以。</p><p>Eddy牵着Brett走在街上，拒绝了Brett再买一杯珍奶的请求（OMG，Brett，你现在看起来就够圆了。），看着街上琳琅满目的东西。Brett说的没错，大家现在已经开始忙乎圣诞了，街上甚至有不少人带上了小红帽和驯鹿角，街头艺人甚至凑了一组弦乐四重奏合奏铃儿响叮当。<br/>"Eddy，look!"Brett指着旁边的机器大喊着，“What's this? There are so many toys in it!"<br/>Eddy转头，那是一个夹娃娃机。<br/>"Can we get one outside?"Brett两眼发亮摇着摇杆，里面的爪子也随着节奏摇起来。<br/>Eddy俯下身子，这个娃娃机里面装着胖乎乎的企鹅，就和将鼻子都贴在玻璃上压白了的Brett一样，pongpong的。<br/>“不小心让你发现了我的在小提琴之外的另一个技能，Brett.”Eddy咧嘴一笑，投入十元钱后摇动摇杆，“我特别会夹娃娃。”<br/>话音一落，一只企鹅顺着通道掉了出来。<br/>“Amazing！”Brett欢呼不止的捡起企鹅，“它和半个我一样大诶。Eddy你太强了！”<br/>Eddy笑着耸耸肩，领着孩子向前走。</p><p>两人一鹅在经历强行拒绝无数小吃车后转悠到了广场，今晚广场中央竟然摆了一架立式钢琴。<br/>“Eddy我记得你会弹钢琴的。”抱着企鹅的Brett将眼睛从企鹅的呆毛上露出来，“弹一首嘛。”<br/>“不要，这琴十有八九走音。”Eddy拒绝的干脆利索。<br/>“没事，除了你没人能听出来。”Brett已经和企鹅一起爬上了琴凳。<br/>Eddy叹气，看到Brett旁边的企鹅呆呆的盯着他，又叹了口气。<br/>走音……就硬弹呗。<br/>“我只会弹德彪西的月光。”Eddy从头到尾弹了一遍音阶，这琴果然走音，不过不太明显。</p><p>最后一个音符飘散在风中后，Brett鼓起掌，看着Eddy：“哇，Eddy，我知道今天晚上为什么没月亮了。”<br/>Eddy挑眉。<br/>“她提前知道了你要弹月光，她不敢出来了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Brett突然把企鹅放在琴上，抱住了他，“我现在真想听你拉琴。什么都行。”<br/>突然的热情让Eddy出乎意料之外有些手足无措，他在Brett耳边说：“好吧好吧，Brett Yang，听我拉琴是有条件的。我要你每天好好练琴，不多，就一个小时。”<br/>“四十个小时也行。”Brett将头埋在他劲窝里，“我想像你一样好。”<br/>“那就现在起来，咱们回去练琴。你的企鹅从琴上掉下去了。”</p><p> </p><p>今晚Brett最终还是没有练琴，不是因为他耍赖，而是他在Eddy的车上睡着了。那个企鹅吗，这么看来是个很好的枕头。Eddy在布里斯班河上，看着后视镜里的小男孩来不及摘眼镜就陷入了梦乡——可能在梦里他和他的企鹅朋友正在一起喝珍珠奶茶吧。口水弄脏了车座，Brett自己腿上也擦上了脏乎乎的鞋印，这都没关系，只要他从今天开始愿意老老实实练琴，一切都没关系，一切都来得及。这个睡得正香的小男孩也没有梦到，未来的某一天，他追随着Edward Chen的脚步，拿着奖学金考进了QCGU，加入了Eddy作为首席的QSO，一点一点，慢慢的坐在了他身边。<br/>带企鹅回家只需要一点时间，但恋家的企鹅迟早都会回来。</p><p>"I love you, Eddy."<br/>Eddy似乎听到床上的Brett这么嘟囔了一句。<br/>"I love you, too."</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>